


Linked

by vitamin_K



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Force Bond, Name Changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:30:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitamin_K/pseuds/vitamin_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Force is supposed to be a powerful, magical thing. Neither of them expected it to lead to anything like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Linked

“Kylo. Ren.”

His teeth were gritted together, his hands balled up into fists so tight that his nails were biting into the skin of his palms. It hurt. It always hurt. He was supposed to relish the pain, let it fester and turn into hate, but it was getting harder and harder.

“My name. Is Kylo. Ren.”

The light had always been there, calling to him, but it had only grown stronger of late. It felt as though there were a cord tied somewhere beneath his ribcage, pulling him away from Kylo Ren and back towards—

“My _name!_  Is _Kylo!_   _Ren!_ ”

He nearly screamed. It was all the girl’s fault. He refused to do her the honor of giving her a name. Ever since her, it had all been…different. Harder. He unfolded one of his fists, but only to reach up to his own face, digging his fingers into the new scar she’d given him. _Her fault._

\---

Rey took a deep shuddering breath—it was back again. The first time she’d felt it, she’d gasped and clutched her chest, startling everyone around her, but she had learned that it was best to keep calm. She couldn’t exactly go to anyone else for advice, because who was experienced with things like this? Besides, it seemed strangely personal, as though telling anyone else what she was feeling would be laying bare something deep and secret within herself.

It hurt—it always hurt—but she tried to keep herself steady, breathing evenly in and out and closing her eyes, the better to stay focused. Getting angry at the pain only made it worse.

_Kylo Ren_. She knew it wasn’t her thinking the words, but that only served to make it worse. Her own pain, her own struggles, she could handle. She’d been handling them for a long time. But the certainty with which she knew that the pain wasn’t only hers, that for every second of her suffering there was someone else out there suffering with her, made it so much worse.

Her hand moved unconsciously up to her face, tracing the ragged line she had seen cutting across his. She wouldn’t even have had to see it—she felt it hurting enough to know every facet of its being. Her fault, she thought, struggling to keep her breathing even. She did that.

“Ben Solo,” she whispered aloud. “Your name is Ben Solo.”


End file.
